The Night After
by Ex Mentis
Summary: The night after the Toa's victory over Sidorak, Roodaka and the Horde the Toa prepare for their journey to Mata Nui. But love is in the air between the Toa's of Fire and Earth. VakamaWhenua, SLASH, rated M for lemon in chapter 2. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

YAY!!!!  
My first yaoi and it's a Bionicle yaoi! Now I know what you're thinking: "What happened to those pre-planned fics you were gonna submit?" Well, Sunday afternoon I was reading 'All I Want for Christmas is you' by Shay Moonsilk and just as I finished I noticed a lump in my bed. When I went to investigate said lump I found that it was a Plot Bunny of DOOM! Need I say more?

Anyways, this takes place the night after the Toa's battle against the Visorak at the end of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. The couple is Vakama/Whenua.

I do not own Bionicle, just the plot of this story.

* * *

**The Night After**

It was the night after the Toa Metru's victory over Sidorak, Roodaka and the Visorak Horde. Vakama had sent Matau and Whenua to Le-Metru and Onu-Metru to gather six cargo ships to carry the Matoran from Metru Nui to Mata Nui. He had also sent Nuju, Nokama, and Onewa, along with Keetongu to clean up the mess made by their battle in the Coliseum and the Rahaga to locate food. He himself had set to work on setting up a camp just outside the Coliseum walls. After the battle and their transformation from Hordika to Toa last night, they had basically collapsed in exhaustion, though with Whenua curling up uncomfortably close to Vakama.

As Vakama started setting up the final tent his mind began to replay that scene again.

_The Toa had just been returned to their normal forms and were profusely thanking Keetongu for his actions. Afterwards Matau made a note of the fact that it was extraordinarily 'late-nite' and that he was 'dead-tired'. The other Toa gave various grunts or groans of agreement and small campfires had been quickly erected._

_One by one the Toa picked spots near the fires and fell asleep. As Vakama closed his eyes he noticed something rubbing against his back. Looking in that direction he saw Whenua curled up behind him. At first Vakama had felt very awkward and unsure of the closeness but had eventually shrugged it off and had fallen asleep._

Shaking himself out of his memories Vakama saw that he had somehow managed to tangle himself up in the various polls and cloth of the tent. Hearing a bemused snort he turned around to find Matau and Whenua standing before him. Matau was holding his mid-section and trying not to life maniacally while Whenua merely looked at him with a smile of understanding. Vakama blushed and asked, "Could I get some help?" For reasons unknown to either Vakama or Whenua this drew Matau over the edge, for the poor Toa of Air fell on his back and erupted with laughter. Vakama looked down to the ground in front of him and sighed in defeat. Whenua growled harshly and made his way over to Vakama (though not before giving Matau a swift kick to the side).

Whenua untangled Vakama and helped him to his feet, then brought him over to one of the camping stools to sit. "Y'okay?" Whenua asked after setting Vakama down on the stool. Vakama nodded, then cleared his throat and said, "Did you get the cargo ships?"

"Yep, all six. Surprisingly they were all 100% intact. Though I guess that says a lot about Onu-Metru hangar security. The hangars and the archives in Onu-Metru were the only places I've seen that were left untouched. The Le-Metru hangars were trashed, more so than usual." Whenua allowed a hint of pride to enter his voice during the last statements.

Matau "_hmph_"-ed indignantly and was about to walk away when Vakama asked him to call the others back to camp, the Rahaga were due back any minute. As Matau walked away Vakama stood up and went back to finishing the last tent. He knelt down and was about to start on it again when he noticed someone kneeling down on the opposite side of the tent as him. He looked up and saw Whenua's smiling face looking at him. Vakama blushed and muttered a "Thank you" as the two set to work on the last tent.

-

That night the Toa, Rahaga and Keetongu sat around a large fire eating various nuts, berries and rodents that the Rahaga had managed to collect. Matau was off to one side regailing Nokama, Onewa and Nuju about his "dangerous seek-quest to find the 'Six Legendary Ships of Le-Metru' ". The Rahaga were circled around Keetongu, who was answering various questions that they were asking. That left Vakama and Whenua to themselves. Whenua was bristling with anger at the blatant lies and half-truths that made up Matau's story. Vakama chuckled and placed his hand on Whenua's shoulder.

"Let him have his night of fun. You know he enjoys weaving tall tales of his heroics. The others probably don't even believe it themselves."

Whenua looked over at Vakama and relaxed. "All right, I guess I just don't like the idea of myself and my Metru being so blatantly disrespected."

Vakama understood. Onu-Matorans worked hard for a living, collecting and meticulously cataloging artifacts of the past. Often supplying their data to Ga-Matoran and Ko-Matoran alike to further their own work. Many of the other Matoran often viewed their work as a simple desk job with no real present-day or future significance. As a result all Onu-Matoran were touchy when it came to their importance.

As the two Toa continued eating in silence a cold breeze blew past. Vakama shivered and instinctively moved closer to Whenua to keep him warm. Realizing what he did, he looked over to Whenua who was looking at him. The two couldn't help but stare into the others eyes. Their bodies slowly inched closer and closer until they were inches apart. Realizing what he was doing Vakama rapidly backed off and quickly made his way over to one of the tents and crawled in.

Once inside he allowed himself to breathe, not remembering ever holding it in. _Had they been about to kiss?_ It seemed like that was where they were going but what he couldn't understand was _why_. He had never felt that way about Whenua before, but now all of a sudden he was acting shy and awkward around the Toa of Earth and blushing a lot. It scared him. _Just when I thought things would get easier this happens! The Great Spirit must hate me_, he thought to himself.

Someone was approaching; Vakama could clearly hear the footsteps closing in. Turning around he saw Whenua slowly step into the tent. Whenua knelt down beside the Toa of Fire and said, "I'm sorry Vakama, I didn't mean to…I-I wasn't trying to…" Whenua gave up and sighed before adding, "You must hate me don't you?" Vakama thought for a minute, thinking of all the times he had spent with Whenua, enjoying each other's company, searching for the Great Konoka Disks, battling the Morbuzakh vines, the Vahki and the Visorak. After a while he realized that he really did like Whenua, possibly even _loved_ him. But could a romantic relationship between them work? They were Toa first and foremost; all other concerns, duties and loyalties were secondary.

On the flip side, Mata Nui was now in a coma, Makuta was encased in protodermis, the world had already gone to hell and the Toa had gotten yet another victory to add to their list: what was the harm in allowing a bit of selfishness into their lives? They damn well deserved it!

Vakama smiled and positioned himself so that he was level with Whenua's head. He then rapped his arms around Whenua's neck and smashed their lips together. Whenua was totally caught off guard, but only for a second or two. He finally regained his composure and, grinning like an idiot (a horny, terribly in love idiot) returned the kiss.

-

Outside, the remaining four Toa, the Rahaga and Keetongu were sitting near the tent Vakama and Whenua had entered a few seconds ago. They were listening intently to the sounds being made by the Fire and Earth Toa's make-out session. Gaaki and Nokama were furiously scribbling down everything they could make out of the actions displayed by the shadows of the two Toa, all the while giggling girlishly. Iruini, Pouks, Matau and Onewa were exchanging I.O.U's to one another. Norik, Bomonga, Koalus and Keetongu merely sat back and remembered their own individual loved ones whom they had left behind.

_FINITE_

So thar she blows! Whaddya think? I might write another chapter or two of this, depending on reviews I get. Please let me know. Remember, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the second and last chapter to my first Bionicle fanfiction and yaoi! I hope you all enjoy this one. Roughly 100 words longer than the previous. And it includes my very first lemon! X3 I'm so proud of myself. Bionicle lemon is hard, they don't have (so far as we know) the proper genitalia. So I did the best I could under the circumstances and I hope yall like. This chapter has not as much humor as last time but stil the same amount of fluff. There will also be some drama in this chapter. So, without further ado...**

**Bionicle does not belong to me.  


* * *

**

**The Morning Before**

Vakama woke up the next morning to find himself cuddled up with Whenua. He smiled, remembering their night together. Their first kiss had led to a full make out session. Vakama had found himself being pulled into Whenua's lap by the laps owner (though he hadn't minded it in the least). Eventually the two had laid down together (with Vakama on the bottom) and had taken part in certain…pleasurable…activities. That certainly explained why Vakama's lower, rear, regions were hurting so much.

Vakama laid right back down and snuggled up close with his beloved, and placed a tender kiss on Whenua's lips. Whenua's serene and sleeping face broke into the cutest smile Vakama had ever laid eyes on. "'Morning fire-spitter," Whenua said as he opened his eyes and gazed upon his new boyfriend.

"Good morning to you as well," Vakama said as he nuzzled the side of Whenua's neck. Vakama had learned the night before that nuzzling one particular spot on the side of Whenua's neck was the quickest way to arousal for Whenua. He giggled evilly to himself as he heard Whenua's moans of pleasure and his unspoken pleas for relief. Vakama quickly decided that it was his turn this morning (imagine the resulting scandal when the others learned that their leader was the uke!).

Vakama smoothly and slowly turned Whenua onto his stomach; all the while nuzzling that spot and planting kisses here and there. Vakama brought 3 of his fingers to Whenua's mouth and had him suck on them, just as he had done to Whenua's fingers last night. It was an odd sensation: it tickled yet it soothed. After having his fingers lubricated he brought them to Whenua's orifice. It had surprised Vakama last night that such a thing existed. When he had asked Whenua about how he had learned of its existence the Toa of Earth had just grinned slyly and asked if Vakama _really_ wanted to know. Vakama had ended up refusing; to scared of the mental scarring that would have ensued.

Vakama stretched out Whenua's orifice first with one finger, then two, and finally three. After finding Whenua's sensitive area within he moved over to Whenua's ear and asked, "Are you ready?" Whenua moaned an affirmative, too lust-filled to give any more of a response. Vakama smiled and kissed Whenua before beginning. Thrusting forward he managed to hit the spot perfectly, eliciting an excited yelp from Whenua. This only drove Vakama even madder, urging him to accelerate his thrusts: faster, faster, deeper, deeper.

With a deafening cry that woke up everyone within a ¼ mile radius they both came.

-

Vakama and Whenua came out of their tent a little later that morning: the morning before their trip to Mata Nui. The others were circled around the fires that had been built last night. As the two Toa walked to one of the fires the other Toa, the Rahaga and Keetongu looked at them. Vakama could feel his face going to a darker shade of red.

Nokama was the first to speak. "So brothers, enjoy your night last night?" Vakama noticed the sly grin creeping onto her face and couldn't help feel embarrassed. Onewa decided to make things even more awkward. "Heh, are you kidding…all that moaning and screaming last night and _this morning_, of coarse they enjoyed themselves!" "So who top-sits? My money's on Whenua," Matau asked.

Noticing his boyfriend's discomfort Whenua gave them all a look and said, "Knock it off, can't you see he's uncomfortable with this?" Nokama nodded and said, "We meant no disrespect Vakama, neither to you nor Whenua. We are just all happy to see you two are finally together." Vakama brightened up at this and hugged his sister, thanking her. He then went back over to Whenua and asked, "So, are you going to let me starve or are you going to feed me?" The others broke out into laughter.

-

After breakfast Vakama and Whenua had tried to help the others load the matoran sleep-spheres into the ships but were pushed away, getting told off by Nokama and Gaaki that they needed to spend as much time together as possible. Once they got to Mata Nui there would be so much to be done that they might not get to be together as much.

And so, Vakama and Whenua spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon strolling through Metru Nui, talking and enjoying the presence of the other. _This is all just too good to be true_ Vakama thought.

-

The sun was beginning its descent below the horizon and all the spheres were loaded. The Toa had said their goodbyes and were waiting for Vakama and Whenua. They were about to enter the lead ship when Norik stopped them. "Yes wise one? Is there something you need?" Vakama asked. Norik gave a defeated look and sighed. "I probably should have told both of you this earlier, but I felt that doing so would have caused you two more pain." The two Toa gave the Rahaga confused looks.

Norik continued by saying, "During his time posing as Turaga Dume, Makuta enacted many different spells upon the world to ensure that even if the battle is won in Mata Nui's favor, the war would be won in his. One of these spells was placed at the entrance to the cave, which leads to your new island home. Whoever crosses it will forget everything about Metru Nui." "What!" they both cried in unison. "So, when we step over onto Mata Nui, we'll forget about Metru Nui?" Whenua asked. Vakama merely stood speechless. _More than our memories of this city, we'll forget the time we spent together _Vakama thought.

Norik shook his head, "No, the Matoran will lose their memories, but you will not…although a price must be paid: to obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

Vakama began to feel a heavy weight in his heart; he had a bad feeling about where this was going. "And…just what is this price that must be paid?" Norik gave an apologetic look and said, "You must understand that all six of you _must_ keep your memories of Metru Nui or Makuta will have already won. And all six of you _must_ leave this place. The other four Toa won't be affected as much, but you two…you must give up your memories of the time you have spent together as more than friends and brothers. You must give up your memories of everything that has happened from after the battle till the moment you cross that threshold. You may very well have to also give up your feelings for one another."

The two Toa were in complete shock. They had to give up something that meant more than anything else in the universe ever could…just so they could complete their destiny?

Norik gave an apologetic smile and said, "Do not be so broken-hearted, if it is the will of Mata Nui you will find each other again." Whenua merely held Vakama closer to him as he said, "But we just found each other, now we have to forget it all? This isn't right! It's not fair!" Vakama gave a bittersweet chuckle as he remembered his hesitations of last night: _they were Toa first and foremost; all other concerns, duties and loyalties were secondary_. "I'm afraid we have no choice in the matter my love. We are Toa; this is our duty, our destiny. We knew that when we started this we might not get to see it through as we wanted." Vakama turned around in Whenua's arms and faced his beloved. The two shared a long, tender and passionate kiss in which they shared all their pent up feelings for each other. If this was to be their last kiss…then they would make it one to remember.

Leaving Norik and the other Rahaga the two Toa boarded their ship. As the boarding ramp lifted up and the ship floated off the dock the six Toa Metru looked back and saw the Rahaga and Keetongu waving farewell to them. As they neared the cave Onewa pointed out the missing mass of protodermis that should have encased Makuta. As they passed the entrance of the cave Vakama began to feel his memories of the previous night slip away from him. His unconscious reaction was to hold on to them as best he could but he knew that it was futile. Giving one last glance towards Whenua he released his hold on his most precious memory: their first kiss.

-

Years passed and the six Turaga of Mata Nui who were once the six Toa of Metru Nui followed Takanuva through the deepest caves of Mata Nui. As they reached the other end they were met by an expanse of water with an island far off in the distance. Even from here it was just as Vakama remembered it. His old friend Whenua came up to him and said, "A magnificent sight, is it not?" Vakama nodded, "Indeed, so many memories: Toa Lhikan, the Dark Hunters, Turaga Dume, the Morbuzakh, the Vahki, the Visorak, Sidorak and Roodaka, the Rahaga, Keetongu…It seems like a whole other life."

Whenua nodded in agreement, so much had happened in their lives. Pain and pleasure both had occurred, though it seemed like more pain and less pleasure.

For all his life on Mata Nui, Whenua could not help but feel that some integral part of him, of his past, was missing. At first he had kept this to himself (it was well known that Onu-Matoran were fiercely sensitive about displays of weakness).

Eventually he had brought these feelings forward to Vakama who had confessed similar feelings.

Now, as the two Turaga stood before their island home, lost memories of a past life began linking themselves together, like links on a chain. And as the chain rebuilt itself the two Turaga, once Toa, once brothers…and once lovers, found each other again.

_Finite Forever_

* * *

**There she is, I hope you all enjoyed it. I look forward to some good reviews. As always NO FLAMES allowed, however I will except constructive critiscism on my first lemon.**


End file.
